Amy Farrah Fowler
Amy Farrah Fowler es un personaje secundario, pero desde la sexta temporada de la serie The Big Bang Theory, es considerada un personaje principal. Interpretada por Mayim Bialik. Aparece frecuentemente desde el último capitulo de la Tercera temporada. Luego de 2 temporadas como recurrente, fue elevada a parte del elenco principal, viendose así en todos los episodios. Su cumpleaños es el 17 de Diciembre. Nació en 1981. Personalidad Amy Farrah Fowler es una neuro-bióloga que Raj y Howard le encontraron a Sheldon a través de un servicio de citas por Internet (sin el conocimiento de Sheldon). Ella se parece más a Sheldon que cualquier otra persona (incluso él mismo lo admitió). Al igual que Sheldon, había evitado tener anteriormente relaciones, y sólo participa en citas una vez al año cumpliendo con un acuerdo con su madre, gracias al cual ella puede utilizar el grill de George Foreman. Es interesante señalar que Amy es una neuro-bióloga, como la madre de Leonard (el único otro personaje femenino no relacionados con Sheldon, con quien parece comunicarse con regularidad). Durante los cuatro meses de su relación (que tienen lugar fuera de la pantalla entre las temporadas 3, 4 y 5 ), se comunicaban diariamente a través de mensajes de texto, correo electrónico y Twitter, pero nunca en persona. Sheldon y Amy han discutido tener un hijo como un "regalo a la humanidad", lo que les llevó a su primera cita real, que los llevó a Penny. A pesar de ello, Sheldon no considera a Amy su novia. Ellos "rompieron" debido a un desacuerdo sobre la validez de sus respectivos campos, pero "regresaron" cuando Mary Cooper hábilmente engañó a Sheldon expresando su apoyo a su decisión de ruptura (de tal modo que Sheldon tuviera el deseo natural de hacer lo contrario). A partir de entonces aparece regularmente citándose con Sheldon y los chicos, siendo capaz de sacar de quicio a todos tal y como lo haría Sheldon. En la Quinta Temporada, Sheldon se hace novio de Amy para que no salga con nadie más. Biografía Pasado Cuando Amy estaba en la escuela no tenía muchos amigos y la mayoría de sus compañeros se reían de ella. Amy solía ser muy retraída. Algunos de los eventos de Amy en el pasado son: *En una ocasión llego a robarle la insulina a un hombre diabético solo para que la besara. (The Santa Simulation). *Una vez estuvo en una fiesta y se desmayó. Al despertarse, tenía más ropa de la que llevaba antes. Tercera Temporada thumb|[[Sheldon se reúne por primera vez con Amy.]] A manera de broma, Howard y Raj decidieron emparejar a Sheldon con una chica usando un servicio buscador de citas en internet, respondiendo preguntas de tal manera en que las respondiera Sheldon. Amy fue la chica seleccionada para Sheldon, para cuando Sheldon se entero de esta curiosa broma quiso pararlo de inmediato, sin embargo Raj lo amenazo diciéndole que pondría un calcetín sucio en el apartamento. Al citarse Sheldon con Amy, este al hablarle la historia del calcetín sucio, Amy comprensible dejo que Sheldon le invitara un vaso de agua. Al ver la química que hay entre estos dos, Howard exclamo "¿Que hemos hecho?". Cuarta Temporada thumb|left Llega Penny para comer con los chicos y tratando de mostrarle a Penny el Brazo robótico, Howard le pasa la salsa de soya con el mismo. Sheldon recibe una llamada de Amy , después de recibirlo Penny quiere involucrarse argumentándole la posibilidad de que Sheldon sea novio de Amy, a quienes los chicos llaman "Shamy" a quien Sheldon dice que no es mas que un tonto anacronismo entre su nombre y Amy. Sheldon aclara a Penny que la posibilidad de que el sea novio de Amy es nulo a pesar de que los dos han discutido la posibilidad de tener un bebe entre los dos. Sheldon como siempre fastidia al grupo con sus noticias recientes del día, y decide contarles sobre sus planes de procrear con Amy. Penny sintiendo curiosidad por esto decide entrometerse mas allá en la cita de Sheldon y Amy Farrah Fowler. Sheldon decide aceptar la premisa de Penny de conocer mas a Amy mediante una cita antes de decidir procrear con ella, pero al no conseguir medios de transporte quiere que Penny lo lleve. Sheldon y Penny llegan a sus respectivas casas y Penny chantajea a Sheldon diciéndole que si no mantiene una relación con Amy lo acusaría con su madre. Al llegar a su departamento Sheldon le cuenta a Leonard que no procreara con Amy. Su relación con Penny y Bernadette es muy buena; son sus mejores amigas. Ellas salen siempre a bares y hasta fueron a Las Vegas en busca de diversión. Quinta Temporada Después de que Amy sea invitada a una cita por parte de Stuart, Shledon aunque lo niegue se siente celoso de que Amy este saliendo con alguien más, provocando que Sheldon vaya al lugar donde Amy y Stuart teniendo su cita, diciéndole a esta que si aceptaría ser su novia Curiosidades *Mayim Bialik , la actriz que interpreta a Amy, fue mencionada por primera vez en La Conjetura de Jar Bat , cuando Leonard , Howard y Raj discuten quién reemplazaría a Sheldon en el equipo para el Tazón de Física y Raj sugiere Mayim Bialik , refiriéndose "La actriz que interpreta a Blossom en el programa de TV tiene un doctorado en neurociencia ". *Desde la excitación de 21 segundos , Amy considera Penny su mejor amiga y afirma que sus "períodos" están sincronizados. Incluso se la llama "bestie". *Amy tiene estreñimiento cuando viaja. *Amy lleva almohadillas menstruales todo el tiempo para evitar "sorpresas". *Antes de la excitación de 21 segundos , lo más cerca que he tenido a una fiesta de pijamas fue una noche que pasó en un hospital con una chica vietnamita después de sacar sus amígdalas. La niña no sobrevivió a la noche. *Amy es pseudo-prometida con un saudí príncipe llamado Faisal. Lo conoció en un viaje de recaudación de fondos a su país. Le financia su laboratorio. A cambio, ella tiene un lugar para alojarse en Riad durante el invierno. *Amy es muy propensa a los terrores nocturnos, en los cuales muerde. Según ella si la sujetas mientras le acaricias la cabeza se calma . *Amy se ha ofrecido voluntariamente para realizar experimentos científicos en los que se alcanzan orgasmos mediante la estimulación del centro del placer del cerebro, ella se vio estimulada por lo menos 128 veces, en un número no especificado de experimentos. *Ella tiene un cepillo de dientes eléctrico que utiliza para la masturbación llamado "Gerard". *Ella afirma que Sheldon ser la persona más divertida que conoce. *Sheldon afirma que Amy es la persona más parecida a él por cualquier estándar. *Ella estaba en los Cub Scouts durante dos años, hasta que descubrieron que ella era una niña. *Lo más parecido a una amiga que Amy tenía en la escuela secundaria era el portero con quien almorzó con regularidad, hasta que su esposa se enteró y la llamó "zorra". También afirmó que no tenía amigos en el jardín de infantes, escuela primaria, escuela secundaria, la universidad y durante sus estudios universitarios avanzados. *Ella cree que la Neurobiología es superior a la Microbiología y la Física. *Ella puede tocar el arpa y afirmó conocer sólo dos canciones. *Ella tiene su propio lenguaje secreto, Op, forma añadiendo-op para las consonantes, es decir, "un bolso o maleta" se convierte en "Pop kop un policía a una gop bop". *Amy ha insinuado que ella puede ser bisexual, especialmente alrededor de Penny . * El número del apartamento de Amy es 314. Por cierto, casualmente el número representa el número de Pi , que es 3,14. *Ella y Sheldon se convirtieron oficialmente en una pareja. Son mutuamente primer novio y novia respectivamente.". *Solía jugar Viaje Twister sola para pasar sus noches. *Ella tenía un acuerdo con su madre para ir a una cita por lo menos una vez al año, a cambio de su madre silencio sobre el tema y ser capaz de utilizar de vez en cuando su madre George Foreman Grill que "las focas en el sabor sin grasa". Esto la llevó a inscribirse en un sitio de citas que le corresponde con Sheldon . Amy también tenía un acuerdo similar de afeitarme las piernas. *Amy ha sido una dama de honor dos veces en su vida, al parecer adora esto. La primera fue para la boda de su prima Irene, aunque no llegó a materializarse cuando Irene murió de envenenamiento por monóxido de carbono antes de la boda. La segunda fue durante la boda de Howard y Bernadette. *A pesar de sus muchas similitudes con Sheldon , ella piensa que tiene un enfoque en la limpieza que raya en lo psicótico . *Amy se muestra más interesado en los contactos físicos y convenciones sociales que Sheldon. *Amy ha estado en el campo de la Neurobiología durante 12 años. *Amy tenía un novio ficticio llamado Armin, el criador de caballos miniatura, quien solía nombrar a su familia cuando le preguntaban acerca de si tenia novio. *Amy es una mala mentirosa, al igual que Sheldon. *Sheldon reveló que Amy es alérgica a la penicilina y al aguacate. *Aunque es relativamente indiferente a franquicias como Star Trek y Star Wars , Amy no tiene miedo de afiliarse a sí misma con conceptos relacionados, y lo hará para mantener su relación con Sheldon en equilibrio. *Le encanta Neil Diamond al igual que Howard. *Por su nombre y el hecho de que ambas son inteligentes recuerda a Ami Mizuno del Manga y Anime Sailor Moon. *Su serie favorita de la niñez era "Little House on the Prairie" (Los pioneros). *Amy solía escribir un fanfic llamado "Amelia y viajero del tiempo" Galería Amy y Penny.jpg Amy y Sheldon.jpg Amy Star Trek.jpg Amy pena.jpg Amy Piensa.jpg Amy dama de honor.jpg Amy graba.jpg Amy hace el gato.jpg Amy broma.jpg 05x12.jpg 05x10.jpg 05x08.jpg tumblr_mm1so5FVIg1qcqxh7o1_500.jpg Episode-5-02-The-Infestation-Hypothesis.jpg shamy 2.jpg b60639126069214b9720b407fce08755.gif 8 ‘Oh What A Cute Couple’ Moments of Amy and Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory _ Entertain-O-rama.jpg These Photos From Sheldon and Amy's Wedding on 'The Big Bang Theory' Will Make You Emotional.jpg en: de: Categoría:Personajes recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes de Pasadena